


Just Another Night

by Icalynn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce takes care of John after a rough patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for The Dark Knight Rises Anonymous Kink Meme on LJ. Prompt: Established relationship. John comes home from a really long day, Bruce takes care of him. Snuggling, massage, and some hot hot loving! Beta'd by whogate.

Bruce watches the monitors, looking for any sign that Nightwing had made it out safely. He clicks through the different feeds, but there’s still no word. He aches to dust off his suit and go out and help him, to protect his lover. He curses under his breath, banging his hands on the desk as he gets up. 

The Bat suddenly roars through the waterfall and he sighs with relief; at least he made it out. He watches him land and he waits impatiently for John to exit the craft. His heart skips a beat when there’s no movement in the cockpit. “John?” He calls out as he crosses over and pulls open the hatch. 

John barely looks up at him, his hand clutching his side, “I got him.” 

“At what cost?” He growls, moving John’s hand away to see the wound. John hisses at the small movement and he groans. “Doesn’t look too deep, but you’ll need stitches.”

“Figured.” He doesn’t attempt to move, his body exhausted from the last few nights of patrol. 

“Careful,” Bruce wraps his arms around him and helps him out of the cockpit. John presses his face against Bruce’s chest, stifling a whimper as they move to the chair. “Sit.” 

John doesn’t have the energy to move or fight him on this. He manages to pull part of his suit off and he closes his eyes, waiting as Bruce readies the first aid kit. “I dunno how you managed to do this all by yourself.” 

“I had Alfred.” Bruce replies, realizing how much he really put him through. It’s hard watching the one you love going out night after night. 

“Al,” he smiles and as if on cue, he suddenly appears with a tray of nourishment. He doesn’t even have to look to know that there are two cups of tea and a hearty sandwich. And that god awful, green protein drink that Bruce insists that he drinks.

“Master Bruce, Master John.” He glances over them, gauging if they need anything else. 

“We’re good, Alfred. Thank you.” Bruce pauses, “Could you turn down the bed and prepare a hot bath?”

“Very well, sirs.” He nods, turning around and heading back up.

John reaches for the sandwich and Bruce slaps his hand away. “Let me stitch you up first,” he states and John groans. “You know what happens.” 

“But I’m starving,” he protests, knowing that Bruce is just watching out for him. He vividly recalls the first time he was stitched up, and how he threw up from the pain and the blood. 

Bruce just gives him a pointed look and pokes him with the needle, quickly stitching him up. 

John hisses, glaring at Bruce. “A little warning?” He tenses with every swipe of the needle and relaxes when he’s done. “Can I eat now?”

“How do you feel?” He asks, putting up the supplies and running his fingers through his hair. 

“Cold, hungry, tired, horny…” Bruce chuckles at the last one and John just glares at him. “What?”

“Eat and we’ll rectify the rest.” He runs his hands down John’s back, slowly taking off the rest of his suit and double checking every inch of his skin. 

“I’m okay, promise.” He reassures him as he devours his sandwich and drinks both the cups of tea. He smiles when he feels the brush of Bruce’s lips on his skin.

“You worried me tonight,” Bruce whispers, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I doubt it’ll be the last time,” he points out, turning to him and kissing him lightly on the lips. Bruce deepens the kiss, pulling him out of the seat and pressing him closer to his body. John melts into his arms as Bruce cradles him close, both needing the affirmation that they’re here together. 

“I know.” 

~ 

Bruce sinks into the hot soapy water and holds out his hand to help John in, “Careful.”

He snorts, “Yeah, yeah.” 

Bruce cradles John’s body close to his, careful not to get the fresh stitches wet as he begins to wash the mementos of the fight away. John hums, enjoying the tender care, and closes his eyes. “Don’t fall asleep on me, yet.” 

“Just resting my eyes,” he inhales, running his hands over Bruce’s legs. “Still horny,” he rubs his ass against him, smirking when he feels Bruce’s length against his ass.

He huffs, shaking his head. “I can see that.” He palms John’s erection and strokes him lightly, just like he likes it. “But you’re injured.”

“Bruce,” he groans, turning around, the water swishing around him as he straddles him. “I wanna fuck.” 

“You’re incorrigible.” He snorts, kissing him as they rub against each other in a tantalizing tease, their slick bodies only adding to the sensations. “Bed.”

“Fuck.” John scrambles out of the tub, hissing slightly as he jars his stitches, but he doesn’t give it much thought as he watches Bruce emerge from the water. 

Bruce grabs a towel, gently drying off his lover before drying himself off. They kiss slowly, touching each other lightly as they make their way to the bed. He kisses the fresh stitches, running his fingers lightly over the new bruises fading into his older ones. “John.”

“I’m fine,” he insists once more, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him up to kiss him properly. “You’ve had worse.” 

“That doesn’t make it any easier,” he runs his fingers over his hip, kissing him. “I love you, Robin.”

His cheeks flush, smiling at his words. “I never get tired of hearing that.” He wraps his legs around him, arching into him. “Love you, so much.” 

Bruce smiles, wrapping his hand around John’s shaft and stroking him until he cries out, his orgasm washing over him and he spills his seed around his hand. “Now go to sleep.” 

John whines, but he passes out with exhaustion a moment later. Bruce kisses him softly, reluctantly pulling away and cleaning him up. He joins him back in bed, loving how John instantly curls around him. Even in his sleep he knows where he belongs. 

Bruce kisses his brow, tucking the comforter around them and watching him sleep a moment before he joins him in a much needed rest.


End file.
